bleachanimeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeno Yamamoto
}}| }}} - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Race Shinigami - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Birthday unknown - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Gender Male - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Height 197cm - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Weight 80-110kg - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Eye Colour Golden Yellow - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Hair Colour Black - }} |- ! style=" color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style=" color:#FFF" Affiliation Kiheitei - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Previous Affiliation 4th Division 7th Division - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Occupation Kiheitei Leader - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Co-Leader none - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Base of Operations West Rukongai - }} |- ! style=" color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Personal Status |- } | style=" color:#FFF" Education Training in 7th division. }} |- } | style=" color:#FFF" Known Relatives Kaori }} |- ! style=" color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō |- } | style=" color:#FFF" Shikai Unmei no Yosoku - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Bankai Unmei no Todoroki - }} |- Jeno Yamamoto used to be a shinigami in the Gotei 13, serving in both 7th Division and 4th Division. These days however, he is a simple mercenary, leader of the group Kiheitei. Appearance Intimidating at first, Jeno stands above most people, and due to this, a lot of people tend to steer clear of him. He's a generally fit guy, and has a scar across his face. Wearing a jacket similar to a haori draped over his shoulders, upon his back where a division insignia would be placed, he instead bears the symbol of Yin and Yang, the icon worn by those of the Kiheitei, which he created. His released Zanpaktou is located on his left hip, in a gray sheathe with a gray hilt. Personality "Even if you lose your sword, a true samurai's blade is always part of his soul." A generally easy going guy, Jeno has matured into a confident warrior, once immature and bratty, he now knows what not to do in a battle situation and carefully plans out his next move. He cares deeply for his comrades and friends, and if they're hurt, he'll stop at nothing to kill you. Despite this, Jeno does not see himself as the hero, far from it in fact. He often does questionable things and will kill his opponents without mercy, stating that on the battlefied, there is no such thing as fair or unfair. History “You never were the best were you?” Spoke a melancholic voice from above. A man with white hair stepped forward, looking at the body of the fallen hero. “You always gloated; you always made a big deal about how awesome you were. How strong you were. You acted like a huge jerk, but deep down, you still cared about your loved ones, and even showed mercy to your opponents at times. This was just, one battle that you could never win.” He knelt down and grasped the rapier that lay beside the former hero. Holding it to the sky, his form now bathed in golden sunlight from the twilight sky, he made a pledge. “Your spirit, your hopes and dreams, your motivations, I carry them now with this sword." Turning away from his deceased friend, the warrior began his descent from the mountain peak. “I, Kai Yagami, will flow onward within the passage of time, and will fulfill your dreams, Keisuke Shinsuke.” That was a long time ago, and a tale that man known as Jeno would never know. He would never remember his life as a living being, all he knew was..the world of the dead. After he had died, he traveled throughout Rukongai, aimlessly wandering, unsure of what his purpose was. He felt as if he was alive, but he did not know if it was real. Was this all a dream, or was it just some far off reality? Time continued to flow, and Jeno, still unsure of his destiny, became more and more bitter. The longer he wandered, the angrier and more bitter he got. People continued to challenge him to fights as well, he found them a bother, as none of them proved to be a challenge. One after another, his adversaries fell, it was so boring, so unsatisfying, why couldn't he find a purpose to live? That was when he met him. A warrior far more powerful than he could ever imagine, they did not fight, but they locked eyes, and they knew that one day, they would cross blades. Soon, he became more aware of the world aware of him, and that was when he decided to do it, become a shinigami, to gain the power he would need to defeat that warrior. It was a hard task, as he never joined the shinigami academy, there were many hardships and he wasn't used to being social, so he was often ridiculed despite his strength. Not long after setting this goal, he stepped into the courtyard of 7th Division. Taking a deep breath, he strode forward, ready to face whatever challenges lay ahead. What Jeno soon realized was, he was a really immature brat, he didn't have manners, he didn't know how to act like a civilized adult, always cursing people out, always shouting, always trying to solve his problems with violence. He hated himself for his weakness and hid it inside, but that only caused him to get even more angry. Soon he began to distance himself from everyone around him, forever cursing the heavens that he could not become stronger because of his own mind. It wasn't until, under the tutelage of Tempest Winds, Ryuuichi Nakajima, and Gonzo. That he first began to understand the steps to becoming a true warrior. It was his willpower, that ability to get back up after being told the awful truth, that was his strength. That allowed him to keep improving, no matter how bleak the odds. He rose to 7th seated officer in the division, and formed a rivalry with Shian Voltare. Still, he knew he was not strong enough, that he needed more experience, so instead of continuing his pursuits in 7th Division. He left, in search of his own path. After a long while, he resurfaced in 4th Division, and under the training of Suchi Ishikawa, learned the art of healing. Still, that did not satisfy him either, so once more, he set off on his own. That was the last time anyone heard of the man named Jeno Yamamoto, at least, until now. Return to Seireitei A gigantic crash, as a man flew from the sky and landed in the middle of a field of hollows. He wore a jacket similar to a captains haori draped over his shoulders, on the back, the symbol yin/yang. He had a very mature appearance, and with a single swing of his sword, annihilated the weak hollows that were harassing Rukongai. Sheathing his blade, he turned around and headed into town, greeting the people there with mock interest. He headed to his headquarters, of his newly established mercenary group Kiheitei. There weren't any members yet, as he hadn't looked for any, he was always the type to judge with quality over quantity anyways. This day, was going to be different for the recently returned Jeno however. He heard news of ill-intend rising in Seireitei, and heard of a revolt. Now he heads toward the city, to find out which side just so happens to pay more. Powers & Abilities Advanced Reiatsu: ' His spiritual energy is high, high enough to force a 3rd seat to their knees, but it's still quite low compared to that of a high level Captain. He cannot control his reiatsu without a device, so it's always pouring out. '''Advanced Durability: ' Capable of tanking massive damage, Jeno has proved to be quite resilient, and that was before he went off on his own, even being able to tackle a head on attack from a hollowfied Jessy. It is not his body that gives him this trait, but his unbreakable determination and willpower to succeed. He isn't called the "Immortal One" for nothing. A few dozen hits from a few captain levels would put him down though. '''Basic Kido: He was never the best at controlling reiatsu or using kido, as he prefers to fight head on. Shunpo Specialist: To say Jeno is fast would be an understatement, he has mastered the art of afterimage, but could still be tracked by a higher level captain. In the ranks of the vice-captains though, he's a force to be reckoned with. Advanced Strength: Being a shinigami, he already has above average strength, but coupled with his training from hell during the past years, he's gained a ridiculous amount of physical strength. He could go toe to toe with several 3rd seats at a time, all in all, he's pretty much top tier VC level. Hakuda Specialist: A professional in this field, Jeno's talent in hand to hand knows no bounds, he's constantly increasing his skill, knowing many different forms of martial arts, he is one person you would not want to meet in close quarters. Zanjutsu Master: Silently striking, swiftly killing. Jeno is an unrivaled master of the blade, having been taught by the legendary Gonzo, it isn't much of a surprise. Gonzo only started Jeno's pursuit of the sword, he has now found his own path and has created his own blade style called "Kai-Ryu". The Gift: Others have high intellect and experience, Jeno has a gift, the gift of natural fighting instinct. Even before being trained, he was a monster to deal with, now, coupled with experience and training, he's turned into an arc of pure destruction. His perception in combat and fighting is unfathomable, if you face him in battle, be sure to attack in numbers or face death. Zanpakutou Zanpakutou Name: Unmei no Yosoku{Predictor of Destiny} Shikai Appearance: A simple gray katana that is about four and a half feet long. The sheathe is gray and so is the hilt, it hangs on his left hip. It is in constant Shikai mode, so it has a red hue around it. Attribute: Telekinetic/Gravity *'Ability 1:' Kami wa Oiharau{Divine Exorcise} - Jeno extends both his arms out toward both the right and left of him, and creates a palm with each. A Telekinetic explosion occurs and any object within 150 feet of Jeno's palms is hit with an amazing force. If not dodged or counteracted in some fashion, the effected object will be blown back quite some distance, and will be injured considerably. He often uses this technique to take care of any weaklings in the area, or to clear a battlefield of debris. The radius of this attack extends past the width of his palms, creating an area as wide as 50 feet, and of course, extending 150 feet outward. He can use this ability only twice every 3 posts, and mind you, the closer you are to the source of the attack, the more powerful it is. This ability does not come without a cost however, using it more than six times in a spar would leave the user fairly drained, it also produces strain on the arms, as every reaction has an opposite and equal reaction. *'Ability 2:' Seinaru Seigi{Holy Justice} - Jeno focuses on one individual, and sends a telekinetic wave toward them, it is visible to those who can sense reiatsu, but if not countered, it will capture their body in a bind and yank them toward Jeno at blinding speed. The end of this often ends with him holding out his sword and impaling them, or performing some other sort of finisher on them. He sometimes combines this with Kami wa Oiharau, so that they may feel the full impact of it. This attack does have a limit, but it may only be used once, instead of twice every 3 posts. *'Ability 3:' Kami no Sabaki{Gods Judgement} - Clapping both his hands together fiercely and then separating them to create to palms and push downwards toward the ground, Jeno creates a gigantic gravitational field around him, extending for 200 feet in every direction, those caught in it will feel gravity increase 20-fold. If not rendered totally defenseless, watch out for Jeno, as he can move in this field unaffected. He can increase or decrease the gravity at will, having a maximum of 50-fold gravity, and a minimum of 10-fold. The effects last for 2 posts, and often leaves the user considerably drained, but not totally weakened. It may only be used once every spar, and is often used as a last resort. Bankai Name: Unmei no Todoroki{Destinies Roar} Bankai Appearance: The once simple sword splits apart, one piece forming a 5 foot long metal rod with a spear point at the end and the other forming a black kite shield with a yin/yang symbol on it. A wolf-like aura forms around the user, made to intimidate foes. *'Ability 1:' Kami no Mukui{Divine Retribution} - A stronger version of Kami wa Oiharau, slamming his spear head into the ground, a shockwave of telekinetic energy bursts outward in all directions for 200 feet, the force is even greater than it was before, able to send people hundreds of feet if it slams into them. The cost is also reduced, allowing him to use it three times every 3 posts. *'Ability 2:' Seigi no Keimusho{Prison of Justice} - Aiming his spear at his enemy, he fires off a gravitational blast, if it hits his opponent, they are trapped in a gravity field of 20-fold. It can only work on a single target, and is meant to keep them at bay, not harm them. The prison itself is about 6 feet tall and 7 feet wide, and can be broke if the prisoners Reiatsu is high enough, although it would take some effort. He can use this four times every 2 posts. *'Ability 3:' Ten wa Hakai o Sōshin{Heaven Sent Destruction} - Thrusting his shield into the sky, for a radius of 230 feet around him, all gravity is rendered gone, and people end up floating into the sky. If caught in this area, be warned, for he combines this gravitational attack with his telekinetic abilities. Everyone will be caught in his grasp and sent flying toward eachother at break-neck speeds, where they will collide in a very painful away. He can regulate this as well, turning gravity on or off, so after that very painful collision, he can easily slam them all into the ground. It is an attack that you do not want to be caught in. He's only capable of using this once per spar, so if you avoid it, you are safe. The effects last for 3 posts. Accessories Shining Gauntlet: A metal full-arm gauntlet that he places on his right arm at times, this increases his power in that arm ten-fold. Category:Kiheitei Category:Male Category:Kiheitei Leader Category:Rukongai Category:People